


Started with Armani - Part 2

by l_obsidienne



Series: Started with Armani [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Routine, cute stuff, normal morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_obsidienne/pseuds/l_obsidienne
Summary: So what will you say?





	

Ding!  
Text message: “Hello, honey! I just landed. Waiting for my luggage.”  
Typing:  
“Waiting for you at the gare-“ backspace, backspace “tes. Can’t wait to see you.”  
He grinned like an idiot after pressing send. He took his cup of coffee – triple caramel latte – and a second, full one and walked from the chairs in the coffee shop up to the gates from where you were supposed to exit. He had glasses on, his hair slicked back and he walked with his head down to avoid the photographers as much as he could, even with his bodyguards trying to push them back. He began an internal monologue, promising himself to insist more on you taking a private jet whenever you had an overseas contract to avoid all this hassle.  
Of course, you always insisted that he didn’t need to wait for you at the airport, but, according to him, it was “gentlemanly” to do so. And the right thing to do something something. You waited for your Vuitton luggage to come on the band and when it did you grabbed it and began walking towards the exit. It’s been two weeks since you left and hadn’t seen Jumin and you missed him. You’ve been together and almost inseparable for about a year and you wanted to curse every second that you or him had to be away from eachother. You exhaled through your mouth and grinned, walking with confidence. You dressed comfortably, in converse, a pair of black jeans and a white tank-top with a faux-leather asymmetric jacket. With your phone in one hand, your luggage in the other, you almost ran when you saw Jumin there and dropped the heavy bag at your feet, flinging your arms around his neck and getting on your toes to be able to reach him. His hands were instantly around your waist, holding on tightly, lips kissing yours.  
The paparazzi were having a field day capturing your reunion, but it really wasn’t something to be worried about. The press knew long ago that you two were together and why would another article on your relationship be really bothersome. You knew they were looking for body language or any sort of thing that could give them something else to write about. Maybe a halfhearted kiss or a one armed hug that would mean you weren’t as happy as before, but they really had nothing. The kiss lasted maybe half a minute and you both pulled away, grinning at eachother like two children. He laughed when he noticed some of the coffee spilled on the back of your jacket in the hug and shook his head, handing it to you and leaning for your bag. It was then handed to one of the bodyguards and you thanked both your boyfriend and the guard with a smile after taking a long sip from the coffee. He looked behind you to make sure he didn’t stain your clothes badly and just wrapped his arm around your waist.  
“How was Milan?” he asked while walking towards the car, pushing his sunglasses up on his head so he could see you without any filters.  
“It was so great! It always is. This time I actually managed to get a few days off to be able to walk around. I was sad you weren’t there, though!” you pouted at him and he laughed. He always found it amusing when you pouted because you were very mature otherwise. It was not even to emotionally blackmail him, it was just something cute you did to make him laugh.  
“I know, I know. But this is the start of the year and we have all the audits for last year and we need to make sure all our records are ok.” He began speaking and opened the door for you gallantly, walking around the other side of the car to sit beside you.  
“Speaking of, how did it all go? I know you were stressed about the national bank one.” You smiled, setting your coffee in a holder after another sip and turning towards him, letting your legs stretch across his lap with a pleased sigh.  
“Better than expected.” He smiled, his hand moving up and down your thigh with light squeezing motions to soothe your aching muscles. “I was worried that we wouldn’t be able to have all the records on time, but in the end, we managed. We also exceeded our target profit margin so I was planning and discussing with the finance department and Jaehee to invest in oversees charity”  
“Really? Oh wow, that’s so great of you! As expected of my wonderful boyfriend.” You grinned and leaned to cup his cheeks and plant a loud smooch on his lips. “Maybe we can do a fundraiser to help with that as well. For clean water, maybe. We can do some research on the matter and see what would be needed.”  
“I should make you a consultant” He smiled, leaning in to kiss your forehead. “But that would only make you even more busy and I feel like I can be a bit selfish.”  
You laughed shortly at him and smacked him across his chest, then leaned in to pick a white hair from the collar of his suit jacket. You made a funny face at him and blew the hair out the window, then leaning in on his chest for the remainder of the drive, yawning softly. He said nothing and just wrapped his arms around you, stroking your side gently. It was still amazing to you how after so much time you two could still sit in silence and be content to just hold eachother. You appreciated the fact that he came over to the airport to pick you up knowing he was busy so that’s why you said nothing when he picked up his phone and scrolled through it.  
“Zen says hi.” He broke the silence and looked at you with a warm smile. “I also requested Chef to make you some Bibimbap. I figured you could use a nice Korean meal.”  
“You are so thoughtful. Does that mean I have no chance of going home today?” You laughed at him and he shook his head.  
“Not in the world.” He grinned.  
“I don’t have any clean clothes. Or lingerie.” You looked at him and squinted when he smirked at you. “Don’t even, Jumin, I won’t walk naked around your house, you have giant windows!”  
“Then we can make a small detour so you can buy some essentials.”  
“You have an answer for everything, don’t you?” You giggled and leaned in to give him a warm kiss, nodding. “Ok then. I should leave them there, either way.”  
“Driver Kim, we’re going shopping so if you can detour to the mall, please.” Jumin spoke and the driver looked in the rearview mirror and turned a left at the next intersection.  
The shopping spree was short. As always you knew exactly what you wanted: two pairs of leggings, some tank tops, a pair of shorts and three sets of black lingerie. The cosmetics were simple as well because you never strayed away from your trusty face cleansing routine. He was gladly walking with you, carrying your bags as you ran around expertly through the aisles and racks of clothes to get your needed things. He insisted on paying at least for the perfume you wanted because he said “it made me fall in love even more with you” and you couldn’t refuse his pouty face. You got home shortly after and dropped your bag next to the door, crouching to lift Elizabeth 3rd and hug her to your chest. She purred and curled in your neck, robbing Jumin of a smile when he saw his two most precious beings together.  
“You cute little thing…” you said to the cat and crouched back, setting her next to you and looking in your luggage for a new black collar with Swarovski crystals and a cute silver heart shaped pendant with her name on it. “Look, cutie! This is for you, yes it is~” You spoke in your sing song pet voice and took her old collar off and put in the one you got for her. She purred and rubbed herself against you, the walking to Jumin to ask for his attention.  
“Well don’t you look lovely, Miss” He teased her and pat her back gently before she got bored and walked away to her toys. He laughed softly and came over to give you a hand to get up, taking your bags soon after to set them in the bedroom. You followed him and plopped on the soft bed on your back, sighing and wiggling out of your jacket. He was nice enough to help you with your shoes, giving your feet a tiny rub. “I’ll run a bath for you. Then you can eat and get some rest.”  
“You’re not going back to the company, are you? “  
“No, I knew you were coming today so I managed to free this day. And there’s the weekend coming up as well so you are officially kidnapped.” He laughed, getting up and going in the bathroom to turn on the warm water and pour in some relaxing bath salts and bubble solution.  
Minutes later you were soaked up in the bath, sipping from a glass of red wine and listening to the faint typing noise that came from the bedroom. It was serene and peaceful. The water was hot, the bathsalts were soothing and knowing you had him right next to you was making you smile like a child. It must have been ten minutes that you spent in the bath before you got up and wrapped a towel around you loosely. Walking back in the bedroom, you walked behind Jumin who was focused on his email writing. He looked so sexy like that – his eyeglasses on, hair slicked back, the first buttons of his shirt untied and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. You let the towel drop and you wrapped your arms around his neck from behind, your skin still damp. He immediately stopped and put his arms over yours and leaning his back against your chest. He breathed softly and raised one of your hands to his lips to kiss it and leaned his head back on your shoulder to look at you. A soft kiss followed before you moved back and got your lingerie on, along with your shorts and dug through your luggage to get your Kindle.  
“I’ll be done soon. I’m sorry.” He smiled and turned to you a bit.  
“I will wait. You can join me for dinner, right?” You asked him and opened the last book you were reading.  
“Yes. Just five minutes.”  
He kept his word. Dinner was short and lovely and you appreciated him taking the time to think about something that you might like to eat. The meal was light but you still managed to eat too much because it was delicious. He laughed as you groaned and leaned back in a chair, moaning about how you ate too much and having a hand on your tummy. Still too tired, he helped you to bed and held you until you fell asleep with Elizabeth 3rd curled up next to you. The morning came way too soon for you and you groaned when you woke up and the sun was straight on your eyes. Jumin was nowhere to be found, so you sat up and rubbed your eyes. You caught a glimpse of a note on his pillow and you began reading it.  
“Dear,  
Sorry I had to leave early, but something came up. I will be home soon. Meanwhile, please have breakfast.  
I sent your luggage to the laundry, all your cosmetics are in the bathroom and I cleaned a part of the closet for you to leave your things here.  
I miss you already.  
J.”  
“I wonder what came up… Eh.” You hummed and walked to the shopping bags you got yesterday and began to fold the items. Once done, you opened the closet and saw another note on the shelf. You smiled and set down your clothes, taking the note and sitting on the bed to read it.  
“Honey,  
I believe you will want to have a lot of cosmetics so I made room in the bathroom as well.  
J.”  
You shook your head and took your bag of cosmetics to go to the bathroom. You began to laugh at the note on the mirror and took it down, setting it aside until you did your morning ritual and set your products aside on the shelf he cleaned for you. You then took the note to read it.  
“Love,  
I am positive you forgot about breakfast. Please eat and take care of yourself.  
J.”  
You began grinning like an idiot and saved all the notes under your kindle on the nightstand. Looking in his part of the closet, you took one of his shirt over your bra and shorts and walked in the kitchen when you saw him, leaning against the window.  
He was himself. Exactly as you knew him and loved him. With a crisp white shirt, black slacks tailored to perfection. His hair effortlessly styled, sleeves rolled up to his sleeves and a black tie. He was standing in the light, with his arms folded and a warm smile. You bit your lip and walked towards him, smiling.  
“I stole your shi-…” you began but he interrupted you as soon as you stepped in front of him.  
He got on one knee and looked at you. His smile was genuine and pure. Your heart stopped when you looked at him and already felt tears well up in your eyes. His smile broke into a grin when he saw your hands go to your cheeks and your eyes open wide at him.  
“I had this whole speech prepared, but of course I forgot everything when I saw you” He laughed and reached out to take your hands and hold them. “I-… can’t think of living my life without you. And I want to be able to share a name with you. And maybe a child. Start our own family and build something.” He held your hands tighter when he saw tears fall down your cheeks. “You have this amazing career, you’re successful on every level. I have my company and my own career and I just think that the only thing missing is to build up this amazing foundation we set as a family. That being said, I-… I want to have breakfast with you as my fiancée. So…” He moved his hand to his pocket to take out a red Cartier box and open it. It held the most gorgeous, delicate and elegant wedding rings. “Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> So what will you say?


End file.
